This is Gospel
by SofiePeony
Summary: When Quinn's parents adopt a new child, who is just two years younger than Quinn, that becomes a mess. The girl, Mia isn't exactly the most religious person, she doesn't believe in God. When the two girls fight,like they needed to strain their relationship more, Mia is left to fend for herself in McKinley, and learns about love, hate, faith, friendship, and more. SET SEASON THREE


Hello. My name is Mia Who. Don't let anyone else tell you different. Even if they tell you I'm the younger sister of Quinn Fabray. I'm the girl with auburn hair, huge emerald eyes, a slightly crooked smile, olive skin. Not some Catholic freak, like her parents, or have blonde hair. Or those blue eyes. Speaking of _that's _parents, they may have adopted me, but that does not under any circumstances make her my sister, or her parents mine. I know who I am, my parents died when I was thirteen. It's honestly a long story, a dramatically sad to me, story. I'm not in the mood to explain it. So don't ask. That's the first rule. But, Quinn doesn't seem to understand that. At all. She'll always ask.

That was actually the first question she asked me. Her parents had been wanting to adopt a kid for a while, they've been working with papers and other legal shi- stuff for about a year now, just to have me. That actually makes me feel... Wanted. But, when I came out of the car (her parents wouldn't let me drive to their house, my new 'home'.) she ran out the door, the wicked pink hair caught my eye. She gave me a giant hug, and then dragged me to our room. "So, what happened to your parents?"

"MIA!" Quinn called from the other side of our room, she was sitting 'criss crossed, apple sauce' on the pink comforter that cover her bed. My auburn hair was in a messy bun, like always. She just didn't get it, when I'm wearing my headphones, I don't want to talk. But, that didn't stop the pink. Standing up and walking, she pulled out my headphones from my ears, "MIAAAAA!" Again with the screaming! I took off my violet thick rimmed glasses, giving her a glare.

"What the fuck do you want, Pinkie?" I asked, how nicer could I get? She's been bothering me for weeks, because apparently I'm going to 'love' this new school, McKinley. At least, that's what she said. I don't do exactly well in situations like that. But, whatever, right?

"Tomorrow is the first day of school!" Pinkie was actually really excited, outside of the house, when she goes with her friends, The Skanks, she's not like this. If anything, she's the exact opposite, the whole smoking and swearing, anything that she does with them for that matter.

I stared at her sparking eyes, they were filled with excitement, "And...?" I honestly didn't care, it just wasn't really my thing to be excited about school. Yes, I was intellectual, at least that's why I skipped a grade... And, put in honor's classes... But, if someone ever asked me, I'd just say that I barely made the cut off, and that's why I'm so young... It's pretty embarrassing being the youngest kid in your grade, all the kids in your class just bother you. A lot.

"And!? You were so excited when Mom and Dad took us to buy supplies!"

"But that was cool, I got twenty four, freaking sharpies!"

"You're happy about sharpies, but not about meeting new people, being popular?"

"Definitely."

"This is why you need to go out."

I looked up at the other girl, staring bullets. That was going to do it. Going, to push me. "Shut the fuck up! I don't need your fucking advice! You got pregnant in your sophomore year! I don't think I'll fucking take advice from a bitch that's smoking everyday, just to have friends. Friends? Ha, I shouldn't call them that, they're probably selling you while you're drunk? Maybe that's where the unknown sores come from in the morning."

Quinn's eyes widened, she threw the tangled headphones at me, "What the actual fuck, Mia? I try to be nice to you, you want the truth? No one in that fucking school will care about you! There's cliques, there's fights, there's drama. There's every fucking bad thing in life added up, and it's all in that school. Have fun, not even glee club would accept you." After her little argument, Pink- Quinn ran up the stairs, loudly. I heard a door slam, she must have went to the guest room.

I looked outside, the sun was setting, the sky a perfect color, just in between pink and orange. Walking over to the window, a faint smile appeared on my face, it was just so beautiful, and hell knows that the sky would calm me down. After walking to the window, I jumped up on the sil, my back leaning against the wall. I took a deep breath, and closed my eyes, hoping that nothing else would bother me. At least, not until tomorrow.


End file.
